The Shadow Knight Chronicles
by Batpuddingman
Summary: OC. When the end of the world begins, a hero will rise. But when not even the strongest monsters in existince can defeat this threat. Who can?


This is the beginning of my Shadow Knight series. I have not stolen any ideas from other stories to make this OC. I have been developing him since I was in the 3rd grade. That means I have created a horrifying past, his mission, his powers, and his very personality. So you can back off if you think I stole any ideas form you or another author. Anyways this is my first Fanfic for Rosario + Vampire so please be kind. This first story is the prologue before the characters meet. Well I should shut up now cause I am giving too much away but please read, relax, and review. And here we go…

Location: open plain Time: 3:08pm

"Hey wait up." Yelled a light brown haired boy as he struggled to keep up with his friend. The light brown haired boy was no older than eight, his hair had a few spikes in it as if though he just woke up from a deep slumber. He wore a bright green shirt with bage cargo shorts, and his yes were large orbs of crimson.

The boy panted as he finally caught up to his friend who was waiting on top of a hill looking at the beautiful endless miles of nature surrounding him.

"Would it kill you slow down every now and then"? The light brown haired asked his friend between pants.

"Heh heh. Sorry, Tsukune. I forget that you aren't used to these kinds of activities like I am." The friend replied while rubbing the back of his head.

The boy named Tsukune after finally regaining his breath. Looked up at his friend . Eight years old as well. He wore dark blue jeans, grey sneakers, a black T-shirt and dark sunglasses making it impossible to see his eyes. He had long pitch black hair with a few spikes similar to Tsukunes hair.

It's alright, besides it was kind of fun getting up here don't you think so Austin? Tsukune asked happily. The black haired boy named Austin couldn't help but smirk. His friend was just so kind and forgiving, unlike him.

A minute or two went by before Austin spoke. Yeah it was fun but that's not the reason I brought you up here.

Now Tsukune was confused. "What do you mean we've been friends for years and every weekend we always come to this valley to play so wh-."

"Tsukune listen to me." Austin interrupted. "Today might be the last time we see each other so I want to tell you a few more things about me." Austin stared right intoTsukunes eyes. "Do you understand?"

To say Tsukune was shocked would be an understatement he was completely dumbstruck. Austin had told everything about himself to Tsukune. Even the horrible secrets that tear his black haired friend apart at night.

"I know this might be surprising to hear, but you must bear with me please." The last part came out like Austin was begging for Tsukune to listen.

"Alright ,continue." Tsukune replied in a calm tone that seemed to relax Austin a little.

And so Austin told Tsukune many things that evening. He told him of a prophesy, of visions and of the new training he would be receiving. More advanced maneuvers that would be taught to him (Austin) by his 2nd family.

"Sounds like fun". Tsukune told his friend after Austin finished informing him in on the basics of the training.

Tsukune would have loved nothing more than to stay and talk with his friend but he realized that the sun was setting and he had to be home by dinner. But he didn't want to leave his best friend, but he had no choice.

"Hey Austin I will miss you and I would love to stay and chat but I got to get home."

"Oh well alright then, but before you go there is one more thing I need to give you, it's sorta like a going away present. It represents what you mean to me."

Tsukune heard something in his friends voice, something that made him realize this was very important.

"Yeah, what is it?"

Before responding Austin took something out of his pocket that looked like a business card. He gave to Tsukune who took it rather nervously. Tsukune read it and All the card said was:

**SHADOW KNIGHT**

What is this supposed to be Tsukune asked clearly annoyed. He thought that this was just some piece of trash that Austin was trying to pass off as a parting gift. Is this really all that Tsukune meant to Austin, he was just some piece of trash?

Even though he saw that his friend was annoyed Austin still proceeded to explain.

"If you are ever in danger or need a friend just yell that name and I'll be there for you. That name on that card is what I have spent all my life preparing to become. I trust you with my true identity. We have become almost like brothers, and you are like family to me. You know how I feel about family."

Tsukune was completely speechless his friend, no brother was leaving and had told him that Tsukune was so very important to him. Tsukune was going to reply but was cut off when Austin slowly started to fade.

"Well this is goodbye old friend." Austin began. "I just want you to know I always thought of you as a brother, and remember just yell my name and I will be there for you I _promise…"_

the last word turned into a whisper as Austin disappeared completely.

"Goodbye old friend …goodbye." Tsukune wiped tears from his eyes as he turned and ran down the hill and all the way home. The entire time he knew that he would never need Austin's help. He was just an average boy living in a crowded city. What could possibly happen that would force Tsukune to call out SHADOW KNIGHT. 'Austin has been trained to fight against horrible demonic creatures, but I have no monstrous enemies or angry bullies that want to kill me.' Tsukune continued to think that way, even after he returned home he ran up into his room and sat alone in the dark wondering if he would ever see his friend again. And he knew that unless he somehow ended up in some sort of monster world. But what were the chances of that happening.?

**Many things happened soon after that fateful day. A boy lost yet another family, a hero who was to represent the American Dream turned into a vengeful creature. Dimensions were crossed. And two brothers never saw each other again until…NOW!**

Hey everyone what did you think? I realize that things were not as detailed as they could have been like the mention of a prophesy and the departure of Austin. If you are upset about it please be patient because as this story progresses I will add much more detail and depth to the story. But please review I love to hear…er read what you all think. Also when I write out the names of the characters do I have to add san or siempei? Anyways see you all later. Batman Out.


End file.
